


Ricordi.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Forgive Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Se ti avessero chiesto quale fosse la parte peggiore della fine di una relazione probabilmente gli avresti risposto che erano i ricordi.





	Ricordi.

**Author's Note:**

> Non lo so, ok.   
> Non so da dove sia nata tutta questa cosa, anche perchè doveva essere un'altra cosa.. con altri due protagonisti solo che poi mi ha preso la mano..  
> E' stata scritta in un solo pomeriggio e non mi ci sono soffermata a pensare troppo perchè non ha senso, erano sentimenti che provavo cosi e li ho scritti, è difficile anche da spiegare.  
> Ancora questi due, fuori da ogni possibile contesto.   
> Solo perchè sono bellissimi e meritano.

Se ti avessero chiesto quale fosse la parte peggiore della fine di una relazione probabilmente gli avresti risposto che erano i ricordi.  
Quelli che rendevano totalmente reale la presenza di quella persona nella tua vita, quelli che quando chiudi gli occhi riesci ancora sentire due labbra carnose sforarti la pelle e due mani forti tenerti stretto.

Quella era la parte peggiore.  
Quando eri da solo e la tua mente andava lasciando che quella casa che avevate condiviso per tanto tempo diventasse piena di ricordi dolorosi.   
Razionalmente sai che non può farti più male di cosi, sai che il peggio è passato da un po’.

Sai che quando Nico è andato via dalla tua vita hai ricominciato in un certo senso a viverla di nuovo a pieno.  
Ma i ricordi erano qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe potuto portarti via davvero.

E non erano solo ricordi negativi, principalmente credi sia questo il problema più grande. Con lui eri stato felice, o almeno credevi di essere felice.  
C’erano stati momenti in cui non saresti voluto essere in nessun posto senza di lui e altri ancora in cui volevi che fosse con te a vivere qualcosa di importante, a condividere qualcosa che ne valesse la pena. 

Erano emozioni difficili da spiegare perché, tu da solo, non te le eri mai spiegate davvero.

Ti eri innamorato di Nico quando eravate solo due ragazzini e credevate che un giorno avreste conquistato il mondo restando l’uno accanto all’altro.  
Ti eri innamorato di lui convinto che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto cambiare tutto quello, e ci avevi creduto davvero fino a quando non avevi incontrato lui.  
Perché da lì era cambiato tutto anche se tu ancora non lo sapevi.

Ti eri innamorato di Nico perché non importava quanto tu vincessi, tornare a casa e sapere che lui era lì ti rendeva felice.  
Ti eri innamorato di lui perché credevi di meritarlo, perché ti rendeva felice.

E non sai quando tutta quella felicità avesse smesso di essere abbastanza per lui.  
Non sai quando averti accanto non fosse sempre quello di cui lui aveva bisogno, di quanto batterti lo rendesse più felice che l’idea di passare la serata con te.

Vorresti che gli anni ti avessero insegnato a controllare quella parte di te che torna con la testa a solo due anni prima, alle urla che si erano propagate per tutta casa per un motivo stupido.

Se ti chiedessero per quale motivo aveste iniziato a urlare l’uno contro l’altro non sapresti rispondere.  
Per la prima volta avevi visto nei suoi occhi dell’odio, odio che provava verso di te.  
Era stato tutto graduale, era andata avanti per mesi.

L’allontanarsi.  
Il non cercarsi mai.

L’avere bisogno di qualcuno che ti stringe forte e scegliere le braccia di qualcuno che non avresti mai creduto ti avrebbe tenuto insieme.  
Ricordavi dettagli assurdi di quei mesi. 

Come se il tuo stesso essere ti proteggesse da tutto portandoti a concentrarti su cose cosi piccole che non credevi neanche che fossero li.  
Ed era stato un anno assurdo. Provare a dimenticare l’uomo che hai amato per quasi metà della tua vita fino a quel momento, provare a non crollare nonostante i ricordi che avevi di lui provassero a distruggerti ogni giorno.

E ci eri riuscito, il come non lo sapevi.   
Era una di quelle belle domande che non ti eri mai fatto davvero principalmente per paura di rivivere anche solo per un secondo la sensazione di abbandono che ricordavi di aver provato.

Non era bastato il passare del tempo a rendere meno pesante tutto quello.  
Il tempo non era servito, ma altri occhi blu e mani gentili ti avevano ancora una volta salvato da te stesso senza che tu glielo avessi mai chiesto davvero.

Ti eri innamorato di Sebastian quando l’amore per te era qualcosa di spaventoso, eppure lui era rimasto lì in qualsiasi momento anche solo per farti sorridere.  
Ti eri innamorato di lui nonostante credessi che non potesse mai ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti in nessuno modo. Nonstante credessi che non ti avrebbe mai guardato con gli stessi occhi con cui ne seguivi ogni movimento quando credevi non se ne accorgesse.

Ed eri stato cosi attento a non farti notare da non esserti accorto che i suoi occhi ti guardavano allo stesso modo da ancora prima che anche lui lo capisse.  
Ti eri innamorato di lui fino a negarlo a te stesso perché la paura di perderlo era diventata troppo grande.  
Ti eri innamorato di Sebastian in una di quelle giornate estive di un circuito che non ricordi bene.

Lo avevi fatto e poi avevi pensato a tutto il resto.  
Ricordavi quando ti eri reso conto che lui era innamorato di te allo stesso modo.  
E con il tempo i ricordi si erano sovrapposti ad altri più dolorosi.

Bicchieri rotti in una cucina durante una lite erano stati sostituiti dal suono cristallino di una risata mentre provavate a cucinare qualcosa che avreste finito per non mangiare perché le labbra di Sebastian erano troppo invitanti per pensare al cibo.

I ricordi belli avevano cominciato di nuovo a essere in maggioranza mentre tu e Sebastian non smettevate un secondo di innamorarvi.  
Ti eri innamorato di Sebastian dopo che Nico ti aveva lasciato con il cuore a pezzi e spesso quando lo vedi in giro per il paddock non riuscivi a controllare i ricordi.  
Belli o brutti che fossero Nico era stato una parte importante della tua vita. Lo sai tu e lo sa anche il ragazzo che ami con tutto il tuo cuore.

E sei lì in quel momento, bloccato a fissare Nico.  
Non credi neanche si sia accorto di te e per un solo secondo tutto quello ti ferisce.

Puoi diventare invisibile per una persona che per anni ti ha fatto sentire il centro del suo mondo?  
E non sai rispondere neanche a quella domanda perché poi due braccia ti portano via da lì e due occhi azzurri pieni preoccupazione ti guardano da vicino.  
Ti sei innamorato di Sebastian perché lui ti capisce come neanche Nico ha mai fatto.

Ti sei innamorato di lui perché è in grado di farti sentire completo e felice.  
E gli sorridi.

Gli sorridi perché quando Sebastian è con te, neanche i ricordi peggiori riescono più a farti del male.  
Ma sa che sono lì, pronti a ferirti ancora solo che fanno meno paura perché Sebastian poi ti sorridere.  
Importa solo quello.


End file.
